Handy Smurf (Hero Stories)
"There's nothing I can't fix!" Damon Baird "Handy" Smurf is a Smurf character that appears in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information Handy is a very fanatical and driven Smurf. He is often seen inventing something and is so enthusiastic about it that he fails to see how others will think of it. He is always there to help his fellow Smurfs and loves to work, but that does not mean he doesn't have time to play as well. He was also one of many Smurfs to meet Smurfette when Hefty brought her to the village as Gargamel's pawn. He didn't really feel anything for her, that was until she became a real Smurf after Papa Smurf used a special formula. During the first day of Spring two years later, he was one of many Smurfs bravely trying to ask Smurfette for her hand in marriage, but even though she later admitted she was too young for marriage and loved all her fellow Smurfs equally, this didn't change his feelings for her. 2 months later, he was the official of Hero's quarterstaff fight with Hefty, due to the other Smurfs bragging about how Hero was much stronger than him, but the fight ended in a deadlock. 4 months after Smurfette became a real Smurf, he met another Smurfette named Wonder, after Hero uncovered a magical mirror, which shows the opposite gender counterparts of whoever looks into it He along with Miner created an engagement ring for Hero, for his proposal to Wonder, along with the gold rings for the wedding. Over the course of the following years, he became an Uncle Smurf again when the daughter of Hero and Wonder was born and later he eventually met his Mirror of Opposition-created counterpart, Misty Smurfette. Over the course of time, their relationship began to improve greatly and they were eventually married on the day designated as Marriage Day. A few years following the wedding, he finally became a Papa Smurf when his wife gave birth to their son and daughter. He continued to watch their growth and development into independent adult Smurfs up until his eventual death during the year which was known as "The Year of Death". Role in the Village He is the Smurf that built all the houses and tools for the other Smurfs to use. He plays a great part in the village as he is the one that gets straight to fixing anything if it gets broken. He also created a few inventions, with some being more successful than others, these include: *Clockwork Smurf *Clockwork Smurfette *Smurfmarine *Smurfmobile *Wheelsmurfer *The Smurf Clock Tower *Hawkeye's Tree Lookout He along with Hefty were given the role of ushers at Hero and Wonder's wedding. He was also the referee for the fight between Hero and Hefty in the story, "Hefty vs. Hero". Relationships *'Hero' is considered a friend, as he helps him whenever he needs assistance with any building projects. *'Papa Smurf' is his current father figure. *'Smurfette' is considered a love interest. *'Wonder' is considered his adopted sister. *'Oracle Smurf' is his adopted baby brother. *'Brainy' is one of the few Smurfs he can hardly stand, mostly for his behavior. *'Hefty' is considered his best friend; their friendship is like "Brains and Brawns". *'Saviour Smurfette' is considered his adopted baby sister. *'97 male Smurfs' are his adopted brothers. *'97 Smurfettes' are his adopted sisters. *'Misty' is his future wife, who he met after her creation through the Mirror Of Opposition. *'Geary' is his future son, who he had through his wife. *'Bolt' is his future daughter, who he had through his wife. *'Bryant' is his "biological father" in the Imaginarium setting "Meet The Parents". *'Marina' was his first ever girlfriend, who he constantly gave his affections too. His relationship with Marina ended due to the fact they both live in separate worlds and can't be with each other for all time, but they remain friends. Appearance Handy wears a white Smurf hat with a visor, and white overalls. His physique as a Smurf is considered slim, mostly because he keeps himself in shape with his constant work. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Jack McBrayer, who voiced Fix-It Felix, Jr in the 2012 Walt Disney film, Wreck-It Ralph, and voiced Clumsy Smurf in the 2017 film, Smurfs: The Lost Village. Trivia *His birth name of Damon Baird is a reference to Damon Baird of the Gears of War video game series. *His Zodiac sign is Gemini, as his birthday is May 27, the same as his desired voice actor, Jack McBrayer. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Builders Category:Smurf Village residents Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Married characters Category:Hero's generation Smurfs Category:Fathers Category:Nature worshipers Category:Handy's family members Category:Multiple media universe imports